The Future
by Cooljoe64
Summary: Operation Impending Doom II is over, the Irken Empire has won. But this leaves two very bored Tallests with nothing to do. Zim sends them a Time Machine in celebration and to relieve their boredom, the Tallests decide to travel into The Future only to soon realize it isn't what they expected, DISCONTINUED
1. A Time Machine

Authors Note: its been an idea and I finally managed to make it into a fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

The Tallests were staring in front of the monitor on The Massive. They were bored, unbelievably bored because yesterday, the last Irken Invader just conquered the last planet in Operation Impending Doom II. With nothing to check up on, they grew bored. They tried eating, they tried sleeping, they tried just throwing people out the airlock, but nothing relieved the endless boredom. It was getting bad to a point where they were expecting Zim to call at a particular time, always anxious for his call. No longer were they annoying, they were a boredom reliever. Earth was the last free planet, but the Tallest refused to take it knowing they would easily drop dead to another enslaved planet. Finally the silence broke as the screens clicked on.

"My Tallest!" Exclaimed Zim bowing

"Oh thank god" thought Red

"Yes Zim, what do you need now" he said, not wanting to let Zim know he was actually happy to see him

"I do apologize for failing to enslave the pitiful planet, but hold faith, for Zim shall soon take it."

"And what's your plan Zim" asked Purple sounding bored but secretly eager to hear it.

"These humans have these fatty foods that can actually kill them. I have tested the meat and fries from McMeaties, and found that enough of this disgusting food can actually kill a human. I will bake so many burgers and fries that humans will submit their will to Zim!"

The Tallests burst out laughing knowing how stupid it was.

"Well do let us know how it goes" laughed Red

"I knew you like it my Tallest, and I also have a gift"

The Tallest then felt dread, not wanting any gifts, especially from Zim who killed two previous Tallest.

"Um yea, well we gonna go" Red hit a button to end the call but to his surprise it didn't end.

"I thought you guys were accidentally hitting it, so I hacked into The Massive and blocked it"

The Tallests faces turned to horror when they realized Zim again controlled the ship.

"I just want to send you a gift in honor of near completion of Operation Impending Doom II" he yelled arms in the air.

The Tallest shrunk deeper into their seats while ordering their private guards immediately.

"I am going to teleport my present to you" said Zim hitting a few buttons.

"That's great Zim, GUARDS!" Panicked Purple seeing a streak of light in front of them and seeing it grow wider.

"Please don't be a blob" whimpered Red

"I do hope you like it, Invader Zim signing off" he saluted and the screen went blank.

A blinding white light flashed around the room. The Tallest braced themselves for whatever horrifying thing they may find. A few moments passed before they looked upon a giant metal ring standing up on robotic legs, with a sticky note attached to it. A guard went to it and read it out loud

"My Tallests, in order to better understand the humans history, I have built a time machine. I am able to learn all about the humans easily and soon will destroy them. A textbook as the humans call it, is filled with massive information. It is translated in Irken so you should have no problem. Please, PLEASE MY TALLEST, please use it and see for yourself what the almighty Zim can accomplish!"

"I'm not getting in their" said Purple

"Neither am I" said Red before an idea clicked between them.

"You service drone Jak" yelled Red pointing his finger at him

"Ah, yes sir?"

"Go through that portal"

"But...it was...built by Zim"

"We'll duh, why do you think were sending you?" Said Purple

The service drone went near the machine where it started to turn on.

"Hey motion sensors, and no explosion" remarked Red

The service drone crept closer, now crying, stepping into the white light disappearing.

He went to the otherwise expecting the worse but to his surprise, he found himself surrounded in a building, many paintings hung up everywhere. His panic mode lesson as he found himself intrigued by the many paintings surrounding the room. He also started to hear music, but unlike the militaristic one he was used to hearing, it was calm, smooth, steady, and relaxing. He slowly dazed off before being pulled back into the portal.

"Your kidding me, he's not dead!" Yelled Purple.

"Guess not" remarked Red in a bored tone.

"So what happened?" Asked Purple

"Eh, it was beautiful" said Jak, now in a trance.

"Your story bores me, to airlock" motion Red

Out of nowhere, two Irkens on Jetpacks grabbed the poor service drone instantly throwing him into the air locker. Only his screams could be hear, and the room became dead silent, as every other Irken cast worried looks to each other.

"Wow, the humans got some boring art" said Red flipping through the book.

"Zim said the humans had wars, lets go visit one" suggested Purple taking another sip from his soda.

Well hmm, why not 1815, whatever that year is, it's got some battles." Said Red

"Day Random, Month Random, Year 1815" said the machine before turning on.

"Lets go, I'm getting bored" said Purple

The Tallests and a few Irken Elite went through the portal. As they went to the other side, they noticed the smell of gunpowder and dead bodies.

"Did we miss the action?" Moaned Purple.

The the group looked around before one of the Irken guards was his by a bullet straight through his head, making him thud to the ground. The group was stunned before hearing rounds of shots and yelling.

"Ahh! Get us too cover" screeched Purple. The group ran to a rocky land, taking cover inside a ditch. They peaked their heads up to see rows of men firing at each other.

"We'll this is stupid, who the hell lines up their men only for them to get shot in rows" said Red

"This is how humans fought during this time period." Said one of the guards

"And their not extinct?" asked Purple. He was surprised that literally, men from both sides were standing just feet away from each other, firing just a single shot, before taking what seemed like forever to reload.

"This is boring, next time period" ordered Red

The small group managed to make their way to the portal undetected. Purple looked back to see a side starting to fall back.

"Puff, cowards"

The group found themselves at the Massive again.

"Human history bores me" said Purple

"Reading bores me, destroy the textbook" ordered Red.

A guard pulled out his blaster and fired into it multiple times.

A few moments of silenced passed by before Purple broke it.

"So...wanna use this time machine to kill Zim?"

Red glanced at him

"You know that's a great idea"

"See I can come up with good idea, lets kill him when he was a Smeet!"

"You idiot, we wouldn't be Tallest if he didn't kill off the first two!" Said Red sternly

"I knew that...well...sort of..."

"Um, sirs, why are you using a time machine when instead we can just use one of our many lasers to simply blow him up! Also why do you want to kill him when you are now expecting him?" Asked a technician

"You dare question your leaders!?" Yelled Red

"To the airlock with you!" Yelled purple

He screams could be heard shortly and gave warning to everyone else. Even thou is made absolutely no sense whatsoever to everyone, the Tallests knew. After the Hobo 13 incident, Zims name became widely known thoughout the empire, even in rural parts. In fact his name had become fearful. Considering Zim killed his entire team, beat the drill sergeant, hack jacked the Massive, indirectly wiped put the Planet Jacker race, almost killed the Irken Race, and killed two of the leaders, many people were cringing in fear of his name.

The Tallests, while never admitting it, were actually afraid of trying to kill Zm as time went on. They were worried that shooting a giant laser would miraculously fail, or reflect back killing them. Still they talked nonchalantly about killing Zim when they both knew they wouldn't go through with it. The time machine was another example.

More silence came, only Purples sipping from his soda could be heard.

"Contact Zim" ordered Red

Everyone else nearly skipped a heartbeat when they heard the Tallest requesting to speak with Zim but no one said anything well aware of what would happen disobeying.

"MY TALLEST YOUR CALLING ME!" Shouted an extremely happy voice

"Eh, yea, Zim your time machine, is purely human history?"

"Huh? I mean no my Tallest, it is universal history. After all a gift for the Tallest should be superior since it was built by me!" He exclaimed

"Can we to into the future" he asked

"Of course but I don't know why-"

"Yea, well ok, bye" said Purple motioning for the transmission to end

"So what was that about" asked Purple

"I think we can easily end our boredom, wanna take a trip into the future?" Asked Red

"No...well...eh sure" said Purple

"Ok"

Red went towards the machine were it began to turn on

"Ok um, take us to the future" ordered Red.

"SWITCHING FROM PAST TO FUTURE, DAY RAMDOM, MONTH RAMDOM, YEAR RANDOM" said the machine a lot more louder than last time.

Red started to go towards it

"Hey you coming?" he asked Purple

"Yea about that, I'll wait here to...look after that ship" said Purple a little afraid

"Come on what's the worse that could happen?"

"I rather not see what's in the future. Donuts may be extinct!"

"Find ill go, and you, you, and you are coming" he order two Irken elite and a technician.

"If you die...I get your snacks" stated Purple

"Right ill be back whenever" he said

The group walked towards the portal and stepped in to see what awaited them.


	2. Attacked

Aurthors Note: Thanks Invader Johnny and OhHowDelightfullyDreadful for reviewing. When I re-read chapter one I noticed it was a little, mom, dbutane some things weren't really needed but I think I've avoided it here for now I can move the plot forward. And thanks to all who are following. Enjoy!

* * *

Red stepped into the portal to see a barren wasteland. He looked around to see what he thought to be a ship.

"So where are we" he asked already bored

The technician typed into his keypad

"Sir we are in the future...about three years into it"

"I wasn't asking for the date, I want to know our exact location" said Red a little agitated

"Oh, where in..."

The technicians eyes widen at the location

"Sir were in The massive" he said shocked

"That can'tbe right" said one of the Irken Elite. The group looked around to soon recognize it was indeed The Massive.

"Ok" said Red "You and you investigate"

"Which ones" said the trio

"Just state your names" said Red to lazy point

"Irken Elite Hak" he said

"Irken Elite Kro" she said

"Technician Krip" he said

"Kro, Hak go investigate, eh, whatever you would investigate, and Krip, guard the portal"

They all acknowledged there orders before moving on, Red however had a different goal in mind. He walked down the halls before approaching his grand bedroom. The door was already gone so he simply walked in. He dug under the bed before finding what he was looking for...a stash of snacks. Yep he could careless about The Massive, the snacks were the important think.

Krip was guarding the portal, spooked by his surroundings. He was trying to analyze what brought down the seemly invincible ship. He stopped when he heard some ruffling in the corner.

"You know you'll have to try harder to scare me" he said, eyes still keypad.

As he typed he swore he heard clinging, metal hitting metal, but the noise was barely noticeable. He looked around, attempting to find the source of the noise.

"Hello?"

...

His eyes averted back to the keypad before he faintly heard a noise, the sound of a robot lowering itself. He swung his head to see three glowing red eyes at him.

"Ahahahah! Hak, k-"

He attempted to communicate before he felt something shoot and shock him to the point his Pak overloaded and he blacked out. The hidden robot swooped him up before retreating to the shadows.

Meanwhile Red was stuffing himself until finding he was out of snacks

"I wonder where Purple keeps his" he thought to himself.

He looked further from the bed to see a giant lump.

"Oh course the obvious place" he mentally said

He reached over to pull the cover but instead of finding snacks, he found bones with purplish amour. He inspected it closely before realizing he was holding Purples breastplate. He dropped it disgust.

"Ok time to go" he mentally said, noting wanting to be in the future anymore.

"Kr-eh what's his name? Ah screw it, DRONE MAKE SURE THAT PORTAL IS OPEN!" He shouted through his communicator

All he received was static. He then heard a giant cling. His antennas perked up trying to find what it was. He thought it was a box or something that fell before he could hear something attempting to move silently.

"If this is a joke, I'm going to throw you all out the airlock!" He said attempting to sound brave but fear was within his voice. The noise soon stopped and before he could turn around he felt something, like a needle, plunge into his arm. He was about to react before feeling a wave of weakness got him. He soon fell to the floor, unable to maintain balance while hovering. He couldn't move a muscle now. The fear grow more as his eyes attempted to find what the hell just happened. But then he slowly started to lose conscious and the last thing he felt was being swooped into the air.

...

Kro and Hak were busy raiding The Massives snack pods. As far as they knew, the Tallest would be doing the same.

"That's odd" said Kro

"What?" Said Hak, his mouth trying fit every snack it could take.

"I've lost our Tallest and Krips location" she said puzzled

"Eh maybe it's broken"

"Since when is Irken technology broken?"

"We'll maybe it was built by Zim?"

They both laughed before hearing something move.

"You hear that" said Hak before pulling out a blaster

"Sounds like were not the only ones here" she said turning on her electro-staff

Being the Elite they could easily detect everything around them, trained to use their hearing to the extreme when light was lacking.

Hak was trying to pin-point the sound before sensing something rise from the pile of snacks. He immediately turned his foot and fired a few shots. The clinging could be heard when it crashed to the floor. The two Irkens crept closer to see what it was.

"An Irken probe?" Said Hak bewildered

You really didn't see probes within the army, being exclusively available to Invaders only, used only to collect surrounding information before the Armada came. Suddenly they could hear a lot more clanking, metal walking on metal.

"We need to leave, NOW!" Shouted Kro. Hak didn't need to be reminded after he saw many Red eyes looking down at them. The duo ran.

So where we running too" said Hak, clueless

"Back to the portal of course" she yelled in between breaths.

By this point a million legs were echoing around them. They approached the entrance to the bridge but a probe dropped right in front of them and let out a hissing noise.

"Whoa" said Hak a little imitated by this.

But Kro wielded her Electro-staff before throwing it with pin-point accuracy severing the head of the probe who fell with a thud. They made their way to the portal before someone came thrashing from the other side. Out of habit they immediately saluted Tallest Purple, temporary forgetting why they were even running.

"Where's Red" he demanded sipping his drink

"Sir we have to get out of here" said Hak as he could hear metal legs moving at a rapid pace.

"Why?" Said Purple oblivious to all around him

"Sir we are being attacked by-"

"Ha, like what?" Said Purple jokingly

Another two Irken guards emerged from the portal

"Tell them to bring on it, I've got protection" said Purple

Then as if on cue, a probe came thrashing down, killing the two guards on impact. Purple droped his drink before turning to see the machine. Of course he stared at these many times but this time it was going to kill him. Purple stood like an idiot, paralyzed with fear, before Kro grabbed him in time before the probe swung at them.

Hak fired at it bringing it down with ease. A few more dropped from above, surrounding them. Purple curled up with fear, whilst Kro and Hak were in fighting stances. A probe leapt at Kro who impaled it while another one jumped and skid towards Hak who fired its head off. Drool then hit Hak who looked up to see Tallest Red, who was motionless, just drooling as the probe climbed to the roof.

"Kro, the Tallest!" Shouted Hak. Kro attempted to throw her staff but a probe ran itself into her. She put up her staff, as two metal legs attempted to kill her. She pushed back but knew she couldn't hold it back much longer as its four remaining legs gave it extra strength over her. She then drew out her Pak legs and fired at its head.

Meanwhile Hak was climbing with his own Pak legs attempting to reach Tallest Red. He already brought down two probes trying to stop him and was near the one that had Red. However he failed to notice a probe flying itself into a head-on collusion and by time he took notice he felt his bones being crushed under the pressure and fell from the roof, hitting the floor extremely hard, not helping his situation at all. His body was beating with pain, and his numerous broken bones made him unable to move.

A probe moved itself near him. He looked up to see one of its claws rise over him.

"So this is how it ends" he mentally thought.

As he prepared to accept his demise, a laser shot brought down the probe.

He tried to turn his head to see what happened but couldn't for his neck was broken.

"Is he still alive" said a voice

"Yea but he needs medical attention, the Pak won't be able to heal everything." Said another. He looked to see two, um, he couldn't tell, blackness was enclosing around him.

...

Kro was busy trying to chase down the Probe with Red. Right now she was on the roof. Two probes were left. As she attempted to strike one down, it fired a missile at her. It didn't hit her, but shards of the metal from the roof struck her down. She lost balance and fell from the roof.

"Dam it, I failed" was all she thought as the air around her became ice cold, she could fell herself gathering speed and braced herself for the impact soon to come, only it never did when someone intercepted her and rolled onto a broken section of The Massive.

"Are you ok?" The stranger asked

She was stunned before regaining her composure.

"Yes I'm find" she said a little more sternly then she meant to. She grabbed her staff, focusing on the rescuing the Tallest.

"Your friend is already gone" said the stranger

She looked to the sky to see the probes flying away from them. Then the feeling most Irkens dread came...failure. She was the Irken Elite, suppose to accomplish any task that others could not. She then took noticed to her wounds, as a wave of fatigue came over her. She looked over to the stranger. He was dressed in all black, wearing high tech goggles, the lens like a bluish black. But what she noticed more was his scythe like hair.

"Who are you?" She said felling weaker

"Names Dib Membrane" he said reaching out a hand. However Kro merely fell to the ground, to weak to even pay attention.

...

The probes were flying across barren waste lands before reaching an industrial sized city. Thick black smoke was being pumped from the many smoke stacks. Within this city, lied many species of aliens. Irkens, Vortians, Humans, Meekrob, and others, all having electro-collars around their necks. They were all performing different duties.

The probes continued to fly towards a particular area, a giant crater, but within it lied a whole underground world, were many slaved away expanding it. Irken Probes stood watch, electrifying those who resisted.

"Riot in section 13" said a computer voice. A few probes from the skies came down, firing upon those who were foolish enough to challenge them.

"Never mine" said the computer as the probes flew back up to the sky.

The two probes landed on a landing pad before dropping Red down. A few SIRs came to pick him up.

By this point Red regained conscious but was still paralyzed. The SIRs walked towards an elevator before going down. Red then found himself in an even further underground lab.

"Sir!" Said one of the machines saluting.

Red looked up to see a pair of double doors revealing someone he never thought would be behind those doors. If he cold speak or yell he would but he couldn't.

"That's funny, I thought I killed you"


	3. Digger

Author's Note: A curveball at the beginning. Chapter 3, enjoy!

* * *

Red stared at the Irken in front of him, purple eyes and uniform, squared curled antennas and that tailcoat she wore.

"Um, you are?" said Red, starting to regain his speech through it was not as clear.

The Irken stared at him in disbelieve.

"You looked afraid a second ago, I thought you'd remember me"

"Um, were you a service drone?"

The next thing Red felt was a punch into the face

"It's Tak, you know the one who tried to kill Zim? The one who offered you a planet of snacks?"

"Right I re-, nope never heard of you"

"Did someone say they tried to kill Zim?"

Reds antenna's perked up

"Zim?" he uttered

"REALLY! You remember him, but not me!?" yelled an outraged Tak

"Don't feel bad Tak" said Zim coming from behind

"It's clear the Tallest only remember _true_ invader's!"

"What's going on" asked Red seeing the bizarre situation.

"Answer my questions first" yelled Zim

"You never asked" said Red nearly regaining his speech.

"I knew that!" countered Zim

"I'll ask, how are you alive?" said Tak with malice

"Yea I thought I incinerated you in your bed, wait, was that the other one?" questioned Zim

"Wait what?" said Red wanting to clarify what Zim just said

A SIR unit approached Zim

"Sir, DNA confirms this is the Almighty Tallest Red"

Zim and Tak stared at in in disbelief

"Well we can always kill him again" suggested Zim

"What! You can't do this to your tallest!" yelled Red oblivious to all around him.

"Greatest Superior Irken Invader of all of Irk and the Empire, greatest genius and fearless ruler of the galaxy, incredibility handsome and strongest Irken alive, Master Zim, I have something you may want to see"

Red became angered, not because of the fact he was still being chained to these SIR units, but the fact he never made such a title. It was just Almighty Tallest, too short!

"Well then show me"

"Sir, in the Massive, a group of Irkens came through a time machine not too long ago"

"The Irken Empire has never built a time machine! How did this happen. Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Well you built it as a gift to the Tallest three years ago"

Tak sent death glares to Zim before gripping him by the collar

"If any of our past self's come here, you know the risk it carry's?"

"Don't forget who is the leader here! SIRS!"

In a second, no millisecond, 20 SIRS randomly appeared, their eyes charged up, preparing to fire. Tak's brave face slowly disappeared as she released him, and the SIRs departed.

"Just take care of this before our enemies do" she said before marching from the room

"Yea, yea, computer, deploy the probes to guard the machine, and set up an energy field around it some no one will come in or get out!"

"Wouldn't be easier to just simply destroy it?" questioned the computer

"You dare disobey me! ZIM!"

"Ugh, find"

Zim then turned to Red

"Well my Tallest I must say, I thought you were back from the dead haha, but I knew you weren't"  
"But you just said-"

"SILENCE! It's clear you're from the past" he said eyes narrowed, his hands clutching together.

"Listen Zim, how about you let me go, I'll, eh, give you a snack"

Zim broke into a fit of laughter

"My Tallest, you would like that, however I need to make sure your disappearance from the past won't affect the future because if you're not in the past, then the future won't exist, which means I wouldn't exist, which means I would never do this, meaning you would be here in the past, I mean future, which means I would do this, and…..I…..would….um"

It was Reds turn to laugh at Zim confusing himself.

"Errr, SILENCE! I am your leader"

"But you're so short" remarked Red

"My Tallest, a lot has happened in the last three years." He said with Malice

"Sure, sure, hey since I'm still your leader, can you get me some nachos?" he said

"I have research to do, so goodbye My Tallest" said Zim bowing before pulling a lever. The floor underneath Red shot downwards. As Red the downward tunnel, he swore he could hear Zim laughing. A good100ft before Red rammed into the ground. He got up coughing to see a SIR unit stand above him.

"Stand up Prisoner 120006"

Red felt offended. Was he just called a prisoner?

"I'm ordering you to the scrap yard, now go up there and detain Zim" he ordered

Instead Red felt a punch to the stomach.

"Do as your told!" it shouted

Red pulled himself up, his ego taking a blow. He was the Tallest, these SIRs should be obeying him!

He then felt something snap onto his throat and looked to see a collar.

"What the-"

"MOVE!" it shouted

"I'm not moving from this AHAHAHAHH"

A surge of pain shot through his entire body. His eyes watered to see the SIR unit now smiling creepily, wait a mouth? SIRs didn't have mouths!

"I said move Prisoner 120006"

Red finally moved, not wanting to feel another shock. He followed the SIR unit through a tunnel. He approached a doorway where two more SIR's stood guard

"Number?" one of them said

"120006" said the other SIR

"Occupation?"

The SIR looked back to Red before smiling again.

"Digger"

In no time, Red was thrusted through the doorway, given a pickaxe and shovel, and dragged to a random spot. He looked around to see a hundreds of thousands of different aliens, all digging within the underground hole. A SIR unit came to him, flying on a hoverpad. It took out a electro-whip before swinging it at Red.

"Dig!" it shouted.

Red hesitated for a second, trying to fight the beating pain within before starting to pick at the wall of dirt and stone in front of him. Of course never really working in his whole life, save for training, he failed miserably at it. One, struggling to pick up the pickaxe, the other, he was tapping the wall more than hitting it.

The SIR unit narrowed its eyes and soon Red felt an even worse surge of pain through his body.

"Work prisoner!" it yelled whipping Red once more.

Red was about to collapse, not able to take the pain and felt like falling before someone approached him.

"I'll help him out" it said

The SIR unit floated away and Red turned to see a very, very, very big, well-built Vortian.

"Names 714" he said with a ghost simile.

Red's Pak searched for that particular number before pulling up a file on him. The only reason this file was available was because this prisoner started a riot killing one Irken and leveling over 500 tons of snacks! Of course you could guess which was more important.

"Um name's…"

Red thought for a moment before deciding it was best not to tell his real name considering the value it held.

"Oh my name is, eh, Swiss" The only reason said Swiss was because he remembered one of Zim's plans to use Swiss, what it was, what it was for? He didn't care enough at the time.

Meanwhile the Vortian perked an eyebrow before speaking again.

"Well Swiss welcome to the Devil's Hole"

"Devil's what?"

"Devil's Hole, a nickname the humans gave this place, I don't know what it was other than it means something bad."

"Oh….ok, soooo…..what do you here?"

"Ha what does it look like, we dig"

"For what?"  
"Don't know, last one to ask was grabbed by those SIR's" he said with disgust.

The SIR unit hovered back

"I said work!" it yelled

714 immediately starting beating at the wall.

"Just hit it upward and drag it down, don't hit it directly" he said

The SIR unit glared at Red before he followed 714's advice. As the unit left, Red felt like he was about to collapse, not used to this work.

"Man you got a long way to go" said 714

"I can't do this" said Red breathing heavily.

"Tell that to him" he said motion his head to a SIR and prisoner arguing. The SIR got its whip out before whipping around the prisoner's neck and chucking him off the cliff. This gave Red a burst of energy to hit the wall faster.

….

Dib was running with Kro behind his back. Currently he and the rebel group was fleeing from the Irken Probes, firing from above. As he ran he tripped hitting the ground hard. The mixture of Irkens and Vortians tried to save him before a barrage of shots rang around them.

"Dammit" thought Dib before an rpg from the near mountain brought down a probe. He turned his sister Gaz. Now a little taller, her purple hair, tied into a pony tail, wearing black combat boots, a black tank top with a black coat, and still with the same straight face she has mastered for years.

A probe appeared in front of her, preparing to fire at her. Gaz gritted her teeth before summoning fire all around and launched it at the probe, piecing its thick amour. The other's then scurried away.

She hoped down from the mountain walking over to Dib, piles of dirt covering him.

"So whose this" she asked looking to the fallen Irken.

"I don't know. I saw those probes Gaz, they were swarming the ship!"

"And you ran in there with no weapon?"

"Well…well I had to investigate-"

"Keep betting on your life you may be dead…..but it wouldn't be so bad."

"Hey!"

"Um guys shouldn't we get going" said one of the Vortians

"Come on Dib, they'll be back"

The group got up, quickly running to a group of worn-down cars. They loaded the wounded before driving off. As they did, a spy-cam caught them.

"DAMMIT! Those humans never die!" shouted Zim throwing the monitor against the wall. No sooner did Tak walk in.

"What happen now" she stated boringly

"Those humans escaped!"

"As always" she muttered

"I heard that!" he shouted

"Sir, another probe has arrived with another prisoner" said the computer

"Well send him to interrogation! I will deal with him later"

The duo looked to the bigger screen seeing the prisoner.

Krip was afraid more than ever, afraid that he was tied to a chair, bound, with a SIR unit staring into his soul.

* * *

What Tak and Zim working together? The Tallest dead. Dib and Gaz part of a resistance. Everyone enslaved! All will be explained in do time :)


	4. A Lot of Talking

Author's Note: Another chapter, I promise more action in the next. Enjoy!

* * *

If there was one good thing Purple was best at, it was hiding when everything got intense. Ok not the greatest quality, but without Red, he easily faltered. Currently while everyone was battling the probes, he used a secret entrance within The Massive in the floor to hide until the battle worn down. Determining it safe to venture out, he slowly opened the door, peeking his head out, waiting a good few minutes before stepping (or hovering, whichever you prefer) out. He looked around to see multiple Irken probes destroyed, but surprisingly no dead bodies, with the exception of the two guards he came with.

"Um, hello?" he yelled, hoping Red or those other guards would be around. But then he heard metal clinging, and knowing he didn't have enough time to hide beneath the floor, he dived towards a rocky metal floor, ripped up from whatever took down The Massive. He peeked his head up to see a probe slowly turning its head, scanning the area, its bright red eye imitating Purple. Finally what seem like forever, it climbed back up to the roof. Purple tried to see where it would be but the darkness gave it an advantage. He quickly put on high-tech binoculars from his Pak, activating night vision to see many, many probes all stationed around, all of them on the roof, ready to attack like a spider with its prey. If training taught him anything these probes were perfectly in position to attack quickly and efficiently He took note of this before spotting the portal. If he could just get their…no.

"I could make a break for it?" he thought

But decided he wouldn't make it. Even if he used his Pak legs, he would fail. He decided to wait this out, maybe they go away? Not likely. Instead he began plotting an escape only to run into a major problem…..he didn't know how! This was where Red came in, always the one with a plan, to coordinate attacks, to easily pinpoint everything and decisively striking at the right moments. Purple would always…..sit back and eat donuts.

He leaned against the metal wall; he didn't know what to do.

"Red where are you" he mumbled

…..

The whistle blew, not that Red knew what it meant, but his new, well not friend, he would never refer to as that, but co-worker told him they were done for the day.

"Move Slaves!" yelled the SIRs, their electrical whips hitting those who dared defy them.

Red kept up his pace, staying near 714. Although he was never admit it he was slowly becoming imitated by everyone around him. He looked around to the masses moving towards the many doors and elevators around the hole. He was surprised Zim was actually giving them a break, he half expected to be worked to death under Zim.

A camera was on the crowd but it was focusing on Red.

"Well he's still in on piece….not that you care" said Tak glaring at Zim who was tinkering with another device.

"I don't see why I have to give those less-superior ones breaks, why can't they just work forever!"

"Because Zim they would all die" she said bluntly

"Not the Irkens, we are better than the rest" he yelled striking a pose before going back to tinkering

"Considering a lot of Irkens chose to leave rather then follow you, I don't think were that great"

"Silence! They just haven't realized what a great leader I am, but soon they shall!"

"Zim we need to address the problems the empire is having"

Zim sighed. He didn't want to do this.

"Zim I'm going to be honest. The probes suck, I mean they are honestly a failure!"  
"Don't call Zim's inventions FAILURES!" he yelled back

"You didn't even invent them! It's the way you're using them, the rebels are gunning them done like flies"

"So? We can make more!"

Tak sighed, this wasn't going anywhere, the last three years working for Zim and still everything remained unchanged! Against her will, she continued.

"Zim, remember those SIR's I sent undercover within the rebellion?"

"Yes"

"Well I believe we've stumbled onto a plot. The rebels are going to coordinate against us and because-"

Before she could finish Zim laughed his head off

"Tak, do you honestly believe those humans would work with the Planet Jackers? Do you think the Irkens would work with the Vortians? No! We have nothing-"

"Normally you would be right, but someone is uniting them. Dib! You know DIB MEMBRANE! The person you've failed to kill for the last few years!"

"You failed too!" Zim retorted

"Because I-Ugh, that's not the point!"

Silence

"Zim why did you send aliens from the entire universe onto Earth?" she asked massaging her temples

"Because I'm fond with turning every planet into a slave one. Besides I like the fights between the Humans and other species"

"The empire is-"

"UNDER ME!" he yelled wanting to put an end to this. He was growing tired of Tak's constant rants

"Every planet in the Irken Empire is under me! No one stands in my way, no one! I AM ZIM!" he yelled striking another victorious pose.

"Zim over 98% of Irkens defected to the rebel side!"

"Grrr, they are traitors! Besides we have the cloning machines"

"That don't work because the Control Brains are on lockdown"

"I'm…..getting to that" said Zim with less enthusiasm.

When the crisis happened three years ago, it triggered a series of events. The Control Brains couldn't contain the crisis Zim developed and went into lockdown mode for who knows how long. Who know Zim would whine up killing his Tallests…again.

Silence filled the room once again. Tak was getting fed up with this. When the crisis happened she could have chosen to join the many Irkens going against the new rule. But the craving for power made her join with Zim. She was the 2% that decided to serve the empire and Zim and it did have its perks. For the past three years, instead of running and dwelling in poorly made hideouts, she lived the high life. Still unlike Zim she could see how everything was going to fall apart very soon. Despite exerting control in the entire universe, the mass production of Probes and SIR's she knew a well-coordinated attack would decimate them After all the last three years, the rebels were becoming better at fighting, a better then Tak would like to see.

"Computer" said Zim breaking the silence

"Begin interrogation with the Irken" he said referring to Krip

"What exactly am I trying to get" asked the computer

"Find out if he knows anything with the rebels"

"He is from the past, he would have no-"

"Grrr stop questioning me and do as I say!" he ordered

Suddenly an alarm blared

"Oh great, they raided another snack convoy" said Tak turning to see the SIR escort of the screen reduced to burning metal

"It's that filthy Dib-stink!"

"This is the problem, Dib is uniting everyone. And plus his father is also helping out, and along with the combined alien races, were going to fall. And before you say 'this never happened before' your right because everyone was divided, but now there united!"

"You worry too much Tak, we are in an impenetrable base, the humans, or any other species, wouldn't dare attempt such a suicidal task. Besides I have a plan, an ingenious plan, the digging is almost complete"

"Zim they won't find it"

"LIES!" he yelled before marching out of the room running out of his "come-backs" to throw at her.

…

The young Vortian was looking through his scope of his rifle as humans called it. It may not have been a high-tech powered laser; in fact this was very primitive to him. Still it would have to do. He continued to look through the rifle. On the other end was Invader Larb, the disgusting Irken slime who conquered his planet. The invader was overlooking the many SIR's all lined up saluting to him. If only he knew the danger he would be in soon.

"_Not yet Lard Nar_" he muttered

He picked up his rifle before getting up and crawling to a motorcycle. He laughed we he first saw one but ironically had such a hard time getting used to it. He was always used to hovering, not being on the ground. Still he got used to it. He drove off from the scene. It amazed him how naive Zim's forces could be. You think such a superior race would easily detect something like this.

He accelerated back to the city. At least that's what it used to be. He imagined it be much prettier but war doesn't care about pretty. However it would end, but that depended on how things went. He was going to meet Dib Membrane, this "hero of earth." From what he gathered Dib had a tendency to push aside past hostilities between alien races and unite them.

Lard Nar was second to Dib in terms of strength which was why the meeting was taking place. Alarms throughout the city blared and in no time probes came bombarding the city.

Dib never got Zim's strategy in the war. The probes were dropping bombs by the thousands but thanks to his dad and the knowledge of the aliens, it was getting easier to repel the attack. Day by day the rebellion was growing stronger.

"This is too easy"

He turned his head to see his sister easily picking off the probes with her power. Of course three years ago scientists would have tried to find the source of this, but after an alien invasion, and the fact she incited fear to those around her, priorities change.

"Yea soon it won't be happening anymore" said Dib hoping the soon to be meeting would turn out good.

"Oh man what the hell happened"

They both turned to see Hak arising from his unconscious state.

"Ah I see you're awake" said Dib smiling

"Yea I-" Hak froze, where was he? Why was everyone looking at him? Why did everyone have weapons? Oh know it was his worse fear. He instantly drew out his Pak legs.

"No one make a move or I blow your-"before he could finish his legs gave out, still not fully healed.

"Relax, you were hit pretty badly in The Massive. But from what I know you will heal, of course I helped in case you wouldn't" said Dib

It was then Hak noticed the multiple bandages he was wrapped in. If not there, he would of bleed out and not even his Pak could control that.

"Oh, um thanks" he said, his memories returning.

"So how did you get here" asked Dib wanting to know how a group of Irkens came here, and from what he got from the other Irkens, he knew the two they had were not from here.

"From the past. Zim presented the Tallest a present puffff" he was going to kill Zim, even if the Tallest went against it. However he took notice when he said Zim's name, everyone either boiled with rage or cringed in fear.

"Um, so what's happen?" asked Hak

An Irken came forward

"A lot of things. The Crisis" he muttered

Everyone around him that was an Irken silently nodded

"The Crisis? What was that?" asked Hak not wanting to know more.

"Another time" said Dib turning to see Lard Nar. The other Vortians who had gotten here earlier got up along with him.

"So, what is this, the second or third time we've meet?" asked Lard Nar

"I think the third time now" said Dib

"Then I'll give you the same answer as the last time, I refuse to work with Irkens" he said nastily

"Then why are you here" said Dib perking an eyebrow

Lard Nar sighed heavily

"Because I know we won't beat Zim without us joining together. But why should I work with Irkens when they enslaved my planet"

"Stop whining, you think you're the only one!"

Dib and Lard Nar both turned to see a screwhead

"You think you're the only enslaved planet? If we don't work together then, were done for!"

"And what will change? What will happen after Zim falls? Will everything just go back to the way it is. Irkens always have plans, I have no doubt one slave leader will be exchanged for another! You really expect me to fight for that!"

"I expect you to fight for-"

"What fight for freedom like you humans have always done time and time again only for nothing to change!"

While the trio argued, a human with a shotgun was patrolling the outer part of the meeting to ensure no one came here, little did he know he was being watched.

"Finally, both the Vortians and Humans meant face to face again!" yelled Zim thrilled

"Then act fast before it ends" said Tak knowing the great chance they had to decimate the rebels

"All Irken Probes! I want that city turned to ash" he yelled though the speaker. He turned to another monitor

"SIR's, bring me the Dib-stinks head!"

"And the Vortians one too" said Tak sarcastically

"I was getting to that" He said a little ticked off.

The duo looked to the sky to see thousands of probes all lifting off, flying to hit the city hard, while a hundred SIRs all became invisible before stealthily running off.

"And so ends the rebellion, will you stop pestering me with worries now!" he yelled at Tak

"Sir I've been interrogating the Irken and so far have failed to get any information" said the Computer in a bored tone

"Send him down to dig then" ordered Zim

"Why didn't you just do that the first time" asked Tak confused

"Because I….I….I….your antenna's stupid" he pointed an accusing finger at her before running off leaving a very confused Tak

"Three years and I still don't get that" she muttered walking off.


	5. An Ambush

Author's Note: Well I have a few subplots going but soon they will be woven together. Enjoy!

* * *

Perhaps it was the constant noise of hearing bombs drop, or maybe underestimation. But no one saw the ambush coming. While Dib and Lard Nar were arguing over uniting or not, many others had went around patrolling the area, and that's when it began. First the probes came in hugh numbers attempting to level the city, but were downed in the hundreds. With the sense of security still low do to this daily thing, everyone was unprepared for the next attack.

"Nothing will change, nothing! Seriously what's with you humans always assuming things will be better? I'm sorry but I rather do it my way" said Lard Nar

Dib was speechless. He came here hoping he could unite every one under one banner but instead everything had become worse. Lard Nar's rant had reborn the Irken hatred shared by many and it wasn't soon where nearly every alien race started arguing with the Irkens over what would happen next?

"You guys have a plan to enslave us again, don't you?"

"Irken slavers never change?"

"Let's rip those Paks right their spine!"

Were the many insults shared with the group.

Meanwhile the humans merely looked on. As far as they knew it, they were tired. Living under shitty conditions, hardly any food or water, low morale, it was starting to eat them away. Three years this had been going on and it was taking its toll. Dib was practically the only one holding these people together but even he was starting to grow weary and the humans knew. Dib didn't know, but many of his trusted people were starting to conduct secret talks. Considering Zim has an obsession with killing Dib, he had allowed this although many humans found dealing with him was mentally painful do to his habit to venture off topic, constantly say how superior he was, and how much humans were disgusting. Never the less humans still dealt with him and now the pieces had been set in place.

The humans patrolling the area soon started to walk farther and farther away, turning a blind eye to the many SIR's they could hear all around, like a thousand mice stealthy trying to get its cheese.

"That's it, I'm done!"

The arguing stopped and everyone turned to Dib. Gaz, still keeping her poker face, frowned inside, knowing Dib was on the verge of a nervous breakdown….just like dad.

"I'm sick and tired of trying to be everyone's fucking friend! Irkens, Vortians, Screwheads, Planet Jackers, does it really matter? I know many of you hold past grudges, but when a chance to bring down an enemy comes on, you all act like freck'n children over candy, unwilling to budge! I'm done, I'm done, I can't….I….I….I"

Suddenly Dib gripped his hair before screaming at the top of his lungs. While he was angry with everyone around him, he was angry at himself. Three years and already he was breaking down. Some Earths sole defender he turned out to be. And that's when he lost touch with reality.

Everyone looked at him in shock as he collapsed to the ground, muttering weird things, constantly twitching and gripping his head. While everyone stood silent, Lard Nar took notice of something. He was shocked that Dib collapsed, but he also sensed something….something too familiar to him. He turned his head before shooting at the building and just as he suspected a SIR unit came down. His eyes widen in shock.

"EVERYONE GET-"

Before he could finish an explosion went off confusing everyone and that's when the SIR's all perfecting positioned around them, on the surrounding buildings, leapt like a jumping spider to the confused and dazed rebels. Lard Nar watched as if time slowed. The SIR's let out an arsenal of whatever they had to offer from their head, sawing, slicing, and shooting whoever was unfortunate one at the end.

And before he could react, Lard Nar was thrusted to the ground, feeling a buzz saw go deep into his back.

"Dam" he thought, this was not how he wanted to go down.

He was about to give up before someone started pulling him. He turned to see a Vortian doing it.

"Come on" said Gaz desperately trying to avoid the numerous robot hacking everyone away. She turned to see a group running off.

"Cowards" she shouted before seeing them gunned down.

She blasted a hole into the ground revealing the sewers.

"Jump end, unless you want to die" she said

The few remaining Vortians along with a severely wounded Lard Nar and others quickly jumped in.

"Aliens….green skin, DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME! Aliens, world, Irkens, tall….lead…leaders tall….."

"Dib" she screamed

"Gaz, Gaz…..why does everybody say my head is big, it isn't big right Gaz? RIGHT!"

Gaz grabbed him by the collar before diving into the sewers.

…..

The SIR's constant blasting sealed the hole allowing the rebels to escape. But they weren't focused on that.

Jake looked up, or rather down at the SIR's lining him up with the others who had laid down their weapons. He was clutching his hand do to the immense amount of pain of having it shot off.

"Line up!"

He complied. He was shaking with fear. It was all over and he knew it. He looked forward to the bright red eyes glow more and more and he closed his to prepare for the end.

…..

Hak moved a dead Planet Jacker from him. Since they were often heavy he failed to escape and now a group of robots were surrounding him.

"So…how's it going" he said meekly expecting to be shot on the spot but surprisingly he was lifted, cuffed, and taken to a large however craft.

"There's one more" said a SIR dragging out the still unconscious Kro, throwing her onto the hovercraft.

As it took off, Hak took notice of the city, now completely set ablaze. He looked down to see groups of civilians all lined up before all being shot in rows. He felt a little bad but knew nothing could be done.

It wasn't long before the smell of smoke reached his nose. He looked to see factories covered in a blanket of smoke but also saw a tall building distinguishing it from the rest. He also saw a large pit that looked like a stretched from miles downward.

The hovercraft landed and he was approached but a small Irken he was all too familiar with.

"Finally after three years Dib I've….YOUR NOT DIB!" shouted Zim shocked to see it was some random Irken he could care less about.

"No shit" said Hak happy to use his newfound word. He had heard a group of humans say it but didn't know what it meant. He deemed it the perfect time to use it but Zim gave him a puzzled look before regaining his composure.

"The Devil's Hole seems right for you" he grinned before waving his hand like a royal would disgusted with something. He turned to the SIR unit.

"So where the big headed one!?" he demanded

"Target has escaped into the sewers, sir!"

"And you didn't chase them!"

"No Sir!" the SIR saluted. Zim's forehead throbbed with anger. He was about to burst into a rant before he remembered something.

"Release experiment Gito into the sewers"

"Yes Sir!"

"But one more thing. Why didn't you chase them?" asked Zim

"Orders conflicted with Tak's Sir!"

…..

Tallest Purple was staring the portal, growing more agitated by the minute. He averted his gaze towards a part of the floor before realizing something. Using the high-tech binoculars, he realized the blast in the hole was deep that it reached to the next floor. Could he make it?

"Screw it" he thought.

He stealthily approached the hole, occasionally looking up to see the probes scanning the area. Finally he dove in hitting the ground with a thud. He got up half-expecting the probes to rush down here before realizing he actually succeed. His heartbeat slowed.

"If only Red could see" thought Purple

Knowing the ship well he adjusted to his surroundings before hovering towards an emergency exit. He thrusted the door open before being blinded by light outside.

"I made it" he mumbled but knew this was far from over.

* * *

I was going to add Red since I haven't typed much on his story but decided to add him in the next chapter.


	6. Lots of Talk

Author's Note: Another chapter, the longest one within this fanfic, Enjoy!

* * *

Red was in a bed, well not a bed, felt more like lying on bricks. Not only that everyone was snoring around him, rattling his nerves. He tried to drown the noise by putting the blanket over his head over but it still didn't work. Frustrated he got up to hover around. Normally he didn't sleep but working had exhausted him. And as tired as he felt, he couldn't get comfortable. He longed for his chair with snacks of all sorts surrounding him. He longed to throw someone out of the airlock, oh how fun that used to be. And most of all he longed for his best friend Purple. He realized he wanted his company the longer he spent in this pit.

He wondered around with his thoughts before realizing he had lost his direction. He was about to turn back before looking to see his surroundings were metal instead of rock.

"This isn't good" he muttered

714 told him how those who lost their way were shot instantly. A knot formed in his stomach and he got nervous. Wait, Irkens never get nervous! But without a ship, his guards, and his snacks surrounding him, he felt….small, afraid. He walked further down the hallway hoping he would find his way only that the power went off making everything pitch black.

"I'm gonna die" he said nervously

….

"WHY IS THE POWER OUT!" he shouted into her ear.

Tak nearly had a heart attack when Zim appeared from nowhere screaming. She thought she was alone in the control room.

"Computer switch to emergency power" she said and the dim red lights brighten up.

"TAK! I asked you a question!"

"Ugh, Zim it was just a power outage. Nothing to worry about, NOW STOP SCREAMING!" she yelled back. She prepared herself for his rant but instead he didn't. She turned around to see his eyes narrowed into slits, a look of anger.

"You know what my SIR unit said?" he asked

Tak raised an invisible eyebrow, where was he going with this?  
"They failed to catch Dib" he said coldly

"Well that's ashame"

"Yes, yes it is. But when I asked why, it said my orders conflicted with yours"

"Huh that's interesting" she said not really caring anymore

"What did you order?" he asked, arms crossed, with his foot tapping

"Zim for the past three years you've failed to catch Dib. And I would assume with your mad obsession for him, he would have been caught. But yet I keep seeing you fail again and again"

"LI-"

"And again and again" she said quickly before he could respond. She stared out him for a moment; he was desperately trying to keep up his poker face. Was he realizing his failure? Nope because she knew his pride would overwhelm his rational side.

"I ordered the SIRs to take out the Rebel leaders, I'm sorry they didn't catch Dib" the last part came out sarcastically and unlike many times, Zim caught it.

"And his evil sister, or Lard Nar, why, WHY, do you keep failing me!" he said dramatically.

Tak rubbed her Temples and she knew it was time. She was done.

"I'm done" she said getting up walking to the doorway. Zim's eyes shot up.

"What!? You can't leave, you serve me! Get back here!" he ordered but Tak kept walking

"Tak…Obey me! I am your master….Tak I'm warning you….Tak…" And before he knew it she was gone and now the air was filled with anger, dread, and loneness. The power came back on and the monitor behind him soon turned on with Invader Larb

"Sir" he saluted. Zim jumped before turning around.

"Ah yes Invader Larb" said Zim sitting in the chair eager to take his mind away from the previous events.

"I would like to announce that the city is taken. The city of N….is that a T?-" Invader Larb stuttered with the name before giving up on it.

"And I would also like to inform you that the rebels have been dealt a serious blow. We are very close to beating them globally since they are left leaderless"

"All part of my plan" said Zim proud of himself

"You plan? But wasn't it T-"

"She is a traitor!" he yelled out fist slamming onto the control pad

"Oh she defected?"

"She left!"

"Oh, well sir I suggest she should be taken care off, we don't need her going to the rebels now"

"Do what you want with her! Also I want you to go with Gito, make sure he brings me the Dib-Stink. Don't care if it's whole, just make sure it's the head, his giant skull will be nice have."

"Yes sir" said Invader Larb saluting

As the screen went off Invader Larb was a bit sad.

"Well time to go take care of her" he said with glee. If there was one thing he knew about running an empire it's that take care of people when they leave, even if they are your friend. He flew up to a landing pad to see Tak readying her ship.

"If you're going to try and convince me to stay, I've already made up my mine" she said, back still turned to him. Invader Larb frowned.

"That's sad" he said before snapping his fingers, and three SIRs came out like ninjas surrounding her.

"Larb?" she questioned worried

"I wish you wouldn't leave, but you made up your mine. It was nice knowing you" he said

"The empire will fall, it may look find on the outside, but on the inside cracks are forming, the universal resistance, inspired by Earths is slowly starting to rise" she said

"Too bad I only care for the outside….resistance is futile, it won't succeed" he finished and snapped his fingers. The SIRs eyes brighten up. Tak attempted to launch herself from the ground but was instantly shot in the head rendering her body useless. As she slowly lost sight, she felt her Pak shot off.

"Dam you Larb" was the last thought she had.

Invader Larb looked down at the ground, Tak's lifeless body bleeding out.

"I wonder…." he said but the thought didn't finish. He pursed his lips before turning to a SIR

"Let's get Gito and get this over with" he ordered

Gito was a creature made by and also named by him. Why that name? No one really knew. Most people called it The Ham Demon anyway because when his bigass fists beat you down, you tasted Ham…and then your blood followed by death.

Larb heard a giant roar before the ground rocked and out jumped Gito, The Ham Demon.

"Come on now, let's end this" he said hopping onto his back before being leapt into the air.

…

**_Moments earlier_**

Purple was sitting outside The Massive trying to think of what to do next….only he sucked at that.

"Where are you Red" he muttered. He hated how he couldn't come up with the next step. The fact he managed to escape The Massive amazed him but his thinking beyond that was limited. He reached his hand downwards to pick up the snacks that would be waiting their only to feel a cool breeze.

"Habit" he muttered

As he sat thinking before a head popped from the ground. Purple was on full alert thinking it may be after him but then realized the Irken was…Skoodge?

"My Tallest? You're not dead?" he questioned analyzing Purple

"Skoodge thank Irk, I'm lost, and….do you work for those probes?" said Purple realizing he shouldn't spill out to much information. Skoodge however panic before trying to dig back into the ground.

"IT"S A TRAP" he yelled to himself clawing away into the dirt like his life depended on it.

"SKOODGE! Don't leave, I won't hurt you, well except that Organic Sweep…and Hobo 13, still!" yelled Purple gripping Skoodges back.

"You're lying! You're a robot sent to kill me, please don't kill me!" he said breaking into tears. Purple stood above looking at Skoodge. How short he was….oh what he was he thinking!? He shouldn't be concerned with this. He needed to know what was going on.

The ground suddenly rocked violently and a roar was heard.

"What was that?" asked Purple

"It's Gito" said Skoogde meekly

"Gito?"

"The Ham Demon"

"Skoodge listen, your short and ugly, and ugh, never mind that, I need to know where I am" he asked

"Ok just let me- HEYA!" Purple was knocked down with a punch, his month now bleeding.

"Sorry, had to make sure you weren't a robot" said Skoodge

"When I go back, I'm going to kill you" said Purple

"Back?"  
"Never mine, just answer my questions!" said Purple getting himself up, wiping the blood from his face.

"Answer mine first, aren't you dead?"

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because you're supposed to be dead. Unless…..are you a clone?" Asked Skoodge giving a puzzled look to Purple

"What? NO! I'm the Almighty Tallest Purple! Now tell me where am I!?"

Skoodge was about to say something else before he saw something more alarming.

"Look out!" he yelled shoving Purple to the side as a blaster shot rang off. Purple looked up at The Massive to see a SIR unit in a fighting stance.

"Skoodge the Traitor prepare to die" it stated in a militant tone before attempting another shot, Skoodge nearly avoiding it.

"My Tallest, protect me" he pleaded hiding behind Purple

"Puff, that's your job" said Purple before a shit hit him directly into the chest knocking him down.

"Ok…I help" muttered Purple who got himself up.

The SIR unit did a front flip before landing onto the ground ninja style. It jumped up again kicking Purple behind his hit before landing in front of Skoodge.

"I'm too short to die" pleaded Skoodge on his knees

The eyes came on again and Skoodge curled up into a ball but Purple had gotten up and slammed a rock onto the SIR unit who went down with a thud.

"Why didn't you use your Pak" panted Purple, exhausted he had done _so_ much work.

"It's a little busted…anyways thanks, I think I trust you"

"You better" muttered Purple trying in vain to catch his breath.

"Yea….so what are your questions?"  
"Where am I?"

"Earth"

Purple swore his heart skipped a beat. He was on the same planet as Zim, and as much as he enjoyed hearing his plans, He wanted to hear them millions of miles away, not on the same planet where his rick of death just shot up"

"Ok….Why is The Massive down" said Purple pointing the ship or what was left of it.

"Ah yes, that was Zim and Tak's idea. They snuck aboard and bombed it within. I think Zim personally incinerated you when you were sleeping"

"Sleeping? I don't sleep!" yelled Purple, he never slept

"Yes odd, but it happened in the midst of The Crisis"

"The Crisis?" asked Purple

"Yea I think it was one of Zim's plans that triggered everything" thought Skoodge

"And?" he asked eager to hear more

"I don't know the rest, I was caught defecting" shrugged Skoodge

"So Zim kills me and bombs The Massive, that doesn't make any sense" said Purple rubbing his Temples

"I think it's what humans called a coup"

"A what?"

"A coup, it when the old leaders are overthrown by new ones"

Of course a coup was completely foreign to Purple, leaders were made based on their height, but then he vaguely remembered when in training about something of an attempted overthrow by shorter Irkens but it was so long ago and everyone forgot…..or really just didn't care.

"So Zim overthrew us" said Purple even more confused

"I'm sorry but I don't have all the details. Now answer my question, how are you alive?"  
"I came through a portal, some time machine"

"Wait you're from the past?"

"Yes….I think…..three years ago"

"I see" said Skoodge thinking to himself

"Listen I need find Red and get out of here" said Purple

"If you go back, everything will still happen"

"Not if I kill Zim" said Purple arms crossed. He was not going to say Skoodge was right, he was…so short.

"Right well…..I think I might know where he is"

"Where?" he asked eagerly

"Um Devils Hole, but it's kind of dangerous and I don't feel-"

"If I can save Red, then I don't care, come on, show the way" exclaimed Purple eager to see his friend again

"Well…..ok" said Skoodge nervously.

…

Kro was starting to wake up. Half expecting to see blinding lights but to her surprise was an Irken an inch away from her face. The first instinct….a punch to his skull which knocked him back onto the wall. He let out a yelp and before she knew it a SIR unit was pinning her down, the Red eyes intimidating her, daring her to make a move.

"Well that could of gone better"

She turned to see a rather short Irken, his hand over his head rubbing the hit he received

"Wait aren't you-" she muttered before stopping. She was way too tired to speak.

"Yes, yes I am Zim! Praise your Overlord now!" he exclaimed

But Kro merely shut her eyes too tired

"WAKE UP!" he yelled making her jump a bit

"What?" she slurred out

"You were guarding the Tallest, I need to know where the other one is?"  
"Which one" she asked, still unclear of the past events. Was she guarding the Tallest?

"Ugh, it seems you're still recovering. COMPUTER! Why isn't she healing faster?" he demanded

"Um…..I don't know…..and frankly I don't care" it said sarcastically

"Obey me or I'll turn your…..face into…melting goo or something!"  
"I don't have a face" it said confused

"Silence! Just answer my question! Is it really that hard?"

"Putting up with you is hard enough"

Zim clenched his fists, anger rising in him

"But since I'm feeling nice I guess I'll answer you. She suffered serious wounds, they'll heal, just give it time, but in your case the chance of you being patient is as much of a chance of you being tall" laughed the computer

"I'm going to kill you" muttered Zim

"What?"

"Nothing, anyways how's Invader Larb doing"

"He'll reach the rebels soon, there in the sewers heading for a hideout"

"Good, I guess I can pass time by watching Gito kill everyone" he said with glee

"Sir" said a SIR unit handing Zim an electronic pad (Think Ipad with the Irken Insignia on it)

"So only 98 more feet? Perfect, soon I will find it and no one will be able to stop me, NO ONE!" he laughed with both arms raised.

* * *

Yes Tak died how sad :(

Next chapter will be the fight in the sewers, I'll enjoy typing that up

And all these subplots as you can see will slowly be woven together.


	7. Sewer Brawl

A/N: Well alright then, finally finished the chapter today. Didn't want to procrastinate on it any longer. Enjoy!

* * *

"Ah here we are" said Invader Larb making Gito stop in his tracks.

According to Larb's blueprints of this city, a sewer line ran through this part, and he was near the rebels attempting to flee.

"Wait till were directly above them" he said as he watched the dots on his screen get closer and closer.

…

Gaz was carrying Dib along. He had stopped his rants in favor of mumbling and twitching constantly. Along the group was a few Vortians and Irkens, both standing away from each other, along with a few humans clutching their guns tightly. Lard Nar was being carried by some of the Vortians as he healed. The air reeked, making a few throw up, but living was a priority so many kept walking. With the occasional mumbling from Dib, and explosions from above everything was quiet.

"So what now?"

Gaz turn to the human Jacob, a black guy who rarely spoke

"What?"

"I don't know about you….but I think we've lost"

"I knew it! They sold us out" yelled a Votrian

"Way to accuse before you know" he retorted

"Here we were so worried about Irkens, when instead the humans were selling us out. Is your race always so pathetic, we lasted way longer when we were occupied, but here this planet is already surrendering"

"Three years of fighting against aliens that we can't beat takes a toll" argued an angered Jacob

"Oh big whoop, we lasted decades-"

"And what did that bring!? More death and a hopeless fight for freedom? Why not try to salvage your planet before everything dies. I rather have Earth a parking structure then a battleground 24/7!"

"You lack the-"

"QUIET!"

The duo turned towards Gaz who was giving them death glares.

"All I'm saying is-"

"Shhhhhhhh"

The group stayed silent to hear pounding.

The arguing Vortian was the first to break the silence

"What the-"

Before he could finish a chunk from above smashed right on top of him.

"Oh look what I've found, traitors and rebels, Gito, kill the all" Larb ordered hoping down and seeing the Ham Demon jump down smashing a few.

"AHAHAHHAHAHAH" it let out a war cry and the group frantically started shooting at him. But his giant fists swooped from the air pummeling any one unfortunate at the end.

Gaz attempted to set him on fire before a punch shoot her away.

"Taste like ham" she thought before tasting blood and crashing into the stone wall.

The rebels became split into two groups as Gito separated them. Despite their combined efforts they could not injure him. He ended picked chunks of stone from the ground and hurdling it at the rebels.

"That's it, I bail" said Jacob and a few humans followed his lead only for Gito to jump past the ones holding their ground and smash the fleeing ones.

"Please don't kill me" pleaded Jacob before being punched into the ground, his cried soon went silent.

The Irkens attempted to Spear him only to be pulled away and ripped apart.

"Nar we have to get out of here" yelled a Vortian trying to pick him up only to be impaled

"Well it's been awhile" said Invader Larb as he slid his Pak leg from the now dead Vortian.

"Too long, see you still look as ugly as before" said Lard Nar standing up.

"You were the only one to see through my charade, quiet ashamed your people didn't figure it out. Oh wait they did when I burned down the entire planet" he laughed at the last remark"By the way, the couch was very nice" said Larb further provoking Lard Nar

"Well then, let that be your last comment, so die!" he yelled before throwing himself onto him. However his injure prevented him from moving too much. Larb threw him off before kneeing him in the stomach and bringing down a fist onto his back.

"How pathetic you Vortians are. Irkens have always been superior over all living things. And if you cannot be enslaved" he said drawing out a Pak leg as it brighten up.

"You can die" he finished before an Irken leapt from above and grabbed him from behind, making his shot go off in a different direction.

"You didn't go through training" Larb suddenly impaled the Irken with all four legs. "Did you" he finished facing the dying Irken.

"Correction Nar, not all Irkens are-" a punch connected with his face sending him down

Lard Nar started breathing heavily as it took a lot of energy to do that. He faced down at the dying Irken

"Not all of us are bad" he coughed out before dying

"What a weakling, can't even take impaling" said Larb standing up

"Maybe I was wrong" said Lard Nar

"About what?"

"All Irkens aren't bad after all" he said

"Wrong, only some Irkens are superior over others, now die" he shouted letting his Pak legs shoot at him. Lard Nar ducked avoiding the blast.

"You can't last forever" he yelled wiping the sewage off his face.

…..

"How long?"

"How what?"

"How long!?"

"It's only been five minutes"

"HOW LONG" Yelled Purple exhausted. After all hovering for five minutes was tedious work!

"My Tallest I think you can wait, were not that far"

"That's too much, carry me" said Purple hoping onto Skoodge's back making him start panting before falling to the ground.

"No breaks, we have to move!"

The ground suddenly rocked

"What was that" he asked

"Well if my sensors and broken back have anything to say, it's Gito"

"Right, well go around him" ordered Purple. Last thing he wanted to do was confront something made by Zim.

But before they, or rather Skoodge, could move, the ground beneath cracked before they fell into the sewers….right on top of Gito.

"Take the small one" yelled Purple jumping of Skoodge and hovering away.

"Um….hi" Skoodge said meagerly before being grabbed and thrown at Purple.

Gito walked towards them, his spikey feet pounding the floor.

"Wait that demon?" asked Purple getting up.

"What did you think I meant by the Ham Demon?" yelled Skoodge

"I've seen this before on Zim's reports, all he did was pull the flag and hit him once." Said Purple getting up, feeling like he could tackle the task.

"Your funeral" said Skoodge crawling away.

"_Ok purple, you can do this, you don't need, Red, you can-" _Before that thought could be finished one of Gito's feet slammed into him. The spikey foot penetrated his chest amour.

"_Ok….not…what I had….in mind….still…" _he coughed up blood but didn't give up. Instead he drew out his Pak legs before unleashing a barrage of lasers at him. The Ham Demon screamed in pain stumbling back.

"Yea….I did it" he self-praised himself before collapsing onto the ground. Now normally a soldier would shake such a minor injury off, but for an extremely lazy Tallest who had everyone do everything for him, it was not the case.

"So guessing it didn't go so well?" said Skoodge crawling next to Purple

"How do people do this?" he asked breathing heavily

"I ask myself that everyday….I mean I was short so I didn't thing I get far…..and then I was sent to Planet Blorch, didn't think I make you know….and then I conqueror it, the first one….only to be shot out of a cannon, it was the reason why I first joined Zim, hoping to make something of myself, and-"

"Skoodge no offense but I really, _REALLY_, don't care about your life, your short so that's one reason not to listen to you, plus I'm kind of disappointed you survived the Organic Sweep and Hobo 13, especially when Zim used you, so please just shut up or better yet kill yourself if you so depressed" finished Purple without a trace of emotion.

Skoodge looked as if he was about to cry before crawling off.

"Disgusting short one" he mumbled and lifted his head to see Gito practically pounding the remaining rebels.

"Screw it, I have to look for Red" He got up attempting to hover away only for Gito's giant three finger hand slamming onto him.

The water level (Or sewage level) was pretty high starting to drown Purple. He attempted to fight against the pressure on his chest barely poking his head out. Instead the pressure increased. He drew his Pak legs out only for them to fly around, unable to concentrate.

"_I can't die like this_" he thought _"I can't, I can't die like this."_

But the pressure against him was increasing, he was running out of energy to fight, and air to keep alive.

"I don't want to die!" he tried to scream.

"Then fight stupid"

He was caught off guard by that comment and tried to see who said that, making out a purple hair girl. The pressure finally lifted and he forced himself up gagging and coughing yet thankful for the air.

"Time to send you into a world of pain in which there is no return" the room lite up with flames spreading around. Gito let out a war cry running towards Gaz.

"Wrong move" she said as a hole of fire opened up in front of the monster. To an onlooker, it would look like the gates of hell and the flames started to grab him. Gito fought pulling back only for Gaz to concentrate further and pull the Ham Demon into the fire burning him until he nothing but ash. The room returned to darkness as Gaz kneeled to the ground panting

"You're kidding me, Zim said that think was fire proof! When I get back I'll-" Larb didn't finish as he gagged onto the rushing pain. He looked down to his chest to see a Vortian spear that had gone through his Pak and heart.

"They can rest in peace now" said Lard Nar sighing heavily before collapsing from exhaustion.

"Defeated…..by an….inferior" he gagged before collapsing onto the ground.

While the fight was going up, Zim was watching from the secret camera that was on the dead body of Larb.

"Was that supposed to happen?" asked an Irken soldier standing behind Zim

"Um…yes OF course that was, Zim planned for that to happen, now it's time to we work on killing our enemies"

"Then what was the point of this?"

"SILENCE! We merely had to test our enemies"

"We just lost our prime experiment and top invader to your _testing_" saying the last part sarcastically.

"You speak lies!"

"Ok" sighed the soldier seeing that arguing was pointless. "Moving on, I don't understand why are the Tallest here"

"I gave them a time machine years ago"

"Yea but, why them, this never happened before, this shouldn't have happen!"

"What are you saying?"

"I think someone messed with the timeline" concluded the soldier

Zim didn't answer, merely frowning. He had thought of that possibility before. But still who would have the _ingenious_ intellect, other than _him_ of course, to change the timeline! Unless?

"Computer, locate Professor Membrane" he ordered

"Currently residing in Mine 53-D" answered the computer almost yawning.

53-D was the mine right next to his Headquarters where his next project would soon bore fruit

"When was the last time we conducted inspections?"

"We never did" returned the boring tone

Zim leaned back into his chair starting to think the situation over.

_"Did he do it"_ he thought.

* * *

Well now I hope you can figure out why the Tallest just happen to appear here, or I'll make sure to update faster!


End file.
